


Freedom

by mmmdraco



Category: The Outlaws of Sherwood - Robin McKinley
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Outlaws of Sherwood, Cecil(y), freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

When he finds her out, she thinks that her ruse is spent. But he has known the feeling of being under thumb just as much as she, and doesn't seem to question that she should have what rights an outlaw might. To have choices is no longer a foreign thing, but of those... she still chooses him.


End file.
